


Flying Across the Ice

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS, Agents of SHIELD, Christmas, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, Ice Skating, SO FLUFFY, Snow, Winter, iceskating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Fitz and Jemma go iceskating





	Flying Across the Ice

Jemma watched as Fitz skated with great ease around the lake near his house. She however, sat on a long in the snow near by, too nervous to join her boyfriend. She had never been good at ice skating, and she certainly wasn’t about to make a fool of herself.

“Come on Jemma.” Fitz called to her as he twisted around showing off his skills.

This only annoyed Jemma more. “I hope you break your ass on that ice. Stop being such a show off.” This was the last thing she had wanted to do on Christmas eve but somehow, Fitz had convinced her to take the extra pair of skates and follow him out there.

Fitz rolled his eyes as he slid to a stop in front of her. He held out his gloved hand and smiled. “I’ll help you.”

Jemma starred at his open inviting hand for a moment. But what if she fell? she certainly didn’t want to wake up christmas morning with a sore bum. That would be utterly miserable. But then she looked up into those stunning blue eyes of his. How could Jemma say no to those? “Fine,” she sighed taking his hand.

Fitz lifted her to her feet and helped her onto the ice. He held both of her arms with his hands so that they could both remain steady. “Alright, now just hold on.”

Jemma’s heart began to pound. “Ho-hold on? What are you-.”However, she was struck silent when Fitz began to skate backwards pulling her along with him. She shook as he lead her around the thick ice. “Shit,” she hissed with fear as he began to speed up.

“Close your eyes.”

“Fitz are you mad?”

“Come on Jemma, live a little.”

Jemma scoffed. “That’s exactly why i’m not doing it!” But there were those crystal eyes starring at her again. Plus she also couldn’t stand keeping her eyes open. She was too scared now, because of how fast they were going. So she did as he asked and closed her brown eyes.

Soon, a smile spread across Jemma’s crimson lips. She held tightly onto Fitz as he guided her across the frozen lake. “It feels like we’re flying,” she said with a hint of laughter.

“Maybe we are,” Fitz chuckled.

Jemma opened her eyes and looked up into the beaming face of the man she loved. However, this moment didn’t last long. Fitz was also captivated by Jemma that he forgot to skate and soon the two went crashing into the soft snow on the bank. Fitz went first and Jemma landed roughly on top of him.

The two let out grunts as they fell, but were soon overtaken with fits of laughter. Jemma loved the sound of Fitz’s laugh as her head rested on his chest. It felt like home to her.

“Oh dear,” Fitz said whipping some of the snow flakes from Jemma’s freckled face. “I’m sorry. I got a bit distracted.”

“Really?” Jemma said in mock confusion. “I wonder what by.”

“I’ll give you a hint,” Fitz grinned before bringing his cold lips to meet Jemma’s. When they finally broke apart he laughed. “Well that warmed me right up.”

Jemma sighed and shook her head. “Still we should probably get inside. Our clothes are all wet now.” She then looked down at him smugly. “And i might know a few other things that would warm you up.”

He jumped up eagerly pulling Jemma along with him. “Sounds good to me!”

Jemma giggled as her cheeks burned red as she began undoing the laces on the skates. “Someone’s an eager beaver!”

“Hell yeah i am!” Fitz looked as if he was a boy in a candy shop as he tossed his lose skates over his shoulder. In fact he was so eager he didn’t wait for Jemma to untie her skates. He undid them for her and them scoped her up into his arms. “Onward!” Fitz called loudly as Jemma was overtaken with with fits of giggles as he took off back towards his house.


End file.
